


(Не)плохой сюрприз

by Espejo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Drama, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espejo/pseuds/Espejo
Summary: Не бойся своих желаний
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	(Не)плохой сюрприз

_Она видит его первый раз ночью после спасения Аанга из крепости Похай. Он появляется из ниоткуда — бесплотный призрак, гость из потустороннего мира. Синяя Маска._

_— Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает Катара._

_Он ничего не говорит, долго смотрит на нее, а потом бесследно исчезает._

— Этот принц Зуко просто сумасшедший!

— Мы должны понять его, Катара. У него есть причины...

— Плевать на причины! Из-за его нападения опять пришлось бросать запасы! Предупреждаю, Аватар Аанг: или ты сделаешь с ним что-нибудь аватарское, или в следующий раз я лично его придушу!

_Выскальзывая из темноты леса, он мягко ступает по палой листве. Он все еще кажется бесплотным духом, но теперь Катара знает: это не так. Она слышит шаги, видит, как клубится дыхание, чувствует прикосновение затянутой в перчатку ладони. Синяя Маска на его лице — это всего лишь маска, грубая лепнина из папье-маше. Ее даже можно снять. Катара тянется к узлу завязок на затылке, но опускает руку. Нет. Ей не нужно видеть, как выглядит его лицо. Она знает: он прекрасен._

— Он ужасен!

— Да ладно, что к нему ты пристала? Обычный тип из народа Огня, ничем не хуже Джао.

— Да, но после нападений Джао мне не приходится зашивать тебе штаны, воин Сокка!

— Подумаешь! Разве девчонкам не нравится шить?

— Представь себе, нет. И если в следующий раз ты зацепишься за кусты, убегая от Зуко, то пусть Зуко и зашивает тебе штаны.

_Она уверена, что он не призрак, и сомневается, что он человек. Кто знает — возможно, это лишь плод ее воображения. Он — как фантазия тоскующего ума; все то, что происходит рядом с ним — за пределами быта и скучных повседневных дел._

_Он раздевает ее медленно, словно изучая. Сквозь прорези в маске она видит, как мерцают его глаза. Сильные руки ласкают шею, касаются обнаженных плеч, сжимают и поглаживают затвердевшие соски, пальцы скользят по подрагивающему животу и касаются бедер._

_Он никогда не раздевается, даже не снимает перчатки — лишь развязывает шнуровку и приспускает шаровары. Грубая ткань его одеяния — словно броня. Катара часто думает о том, какая у него кожа. Какие губы. Какое имя._

_«Как тебя зовут?» — взглядом спрашивает она, поглаживая рельефные выступы старой театральной маски._

_Он молча качает головой. Она даже не знает, какой у него голос._

— Не собираюсь слушать твои объяснения, принц Зуко.

— Но, Катара, дай мне хотя бы сказать...

— Еще чего! Ты уже наговорил достаточно. Не помнишь, как угрожал нас всех убить?

— Я изменился!

— Да уж конечно!

— Клянусь!

— Да-да, все так и есть!

— Ну что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверила?

— Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Просто исчезни.

— Ах так?

— Так.

— Отлично!

— Прекрасно!

— Запомни свои слова!

— Не сомневайся!

— Да?

— Да!

— Хорошо!

— Хорошо!

_Он больше не приходит. Она все время ждет, но его нет. Неделю. Месяц. Год. Мир опустел без его прикосновений, стал меньше, проще... хуже. Каждую ночь она надеется: что-то произойдет. Каждую ночь — ничего не происходит._

— Катара?

— Что тебе надо, Зуко?

— Я просто заметил... Мне кажется, ты скучаешь по кому-то.

— Нет.

_Да. По каждому его движению, по ощущению близости, по этому восхитительному чувству, когда его член проникает в нее и все внутри сжимается от наслаждения. По счастью и опустошению. По оглушительному удовольствию, от которого хочется кусаться и кричать. Она скучает до умопомрачения и ничего не может сделать. Его больше нет — и, возможно, не будет никогда._

— Тебе стоит приехать как-нибудь ко мне во дворец.

— Зачем?

— Ну... Просто...

— Зуко, только не мямли, ладно? 

— Ладно. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

— Обсудим сейчас.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что.

— «Потому что» — почему?

— Катара! Не своди меня с ума. Просто приезжай, договорились?

— Ну... Может быть... Наверное... Ладно-ладно, только не смотри так, хорошо?

_Хорошо. В покоях тепло и тихо, догорают свечи в канделябрах, сладкий аромат благовоний струится из бронзового треножника у камина. Заперты ставни. Дверь на замке. Слуги отпущены. И он — ждет ее._

_Синяя Маска так неуместна среди алых тонов дворца Страны Огня. Грубое одеяние резко контрастирует с великолепным убранством. Он шагает к ней, но шаги его почти не слышны на роскошном ворсе пышного ковра._

_Она делает движение ему навстречу, но он вскидывает ладонь, запрещая, и качает головой. На несколько мгновений он замирает, а потом поднимает руки и развязывает узел, удерживающий Синюю Маску._

_Она смотрит. И смотрит. И смотрит. Не может поверить в то, что видит, не может соединить все те разрозненные осколки прозрений и воспоминаний, которые каким-то образом должны сложиться в единую картину. И лишь когда это происходит — кажется, что происходит, потому что трудно сказать наверняка — она произносит медленно, с расстановкой, четко выговаривая каждый звук:_

_— Хозяин. Огня. Зуко._

— Катара, послушай, я все объясню.

_— О да, ты объяснишь._

— Катара, я расскажу тебе...

— Разумеется, ты _расскажешь_.

— Ты ведь не злишься, не так ли?

— _Коне-ечно_.

— Я думал, это будет сюрприз...

— _Сюрприз?_

Маска падает на пол и раскалывается. Непоправимо. Предчувствуя свою судьбу, Зуко отступает.

— _Сюрприз_ , — грозно повторяет Катара.

— Я... — он вновь делает шаг назад и упирается спиной в дверь, но замок заперт, слуги отпущены, ставни заперты и рядом никого нет. 

Катара разминает пальцы. Зуко по-прежнему что-то бормочет. Он пытается объяснить, но ей не нужно ничего объяснять. Она отлично поняла, в чем дело. Может быть, даже лучше, чем он рассчитывал. Так что теперь его ждет необычный _сюрприз_.


End file.
